What has cocoa got to do with it?
by Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl
Summary: What if Tom and B ´Elanna met eachother before voyager?


What if Tom and B´Elanna had met before?  
  
PG-13  
  
General/Drama  
  
Never mind the title.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~What´s cocoa got to do with it?~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No!! Help, somebody, please!"  
  
B´Elanna Torres, young Starfleet cadet, screamed as loud as she could from the floor of the Paris family´s big kitchen.  
  
The Admiral cursed her screaming and accidently knocked over a glass of cold cocoa that someone had left on the sink.  
  
Tom Paris jerked up from his bed. This was more than he could stand.  
  
He hurried out of his room, towards the kitchen downstairs.  
  
He screamed himself to let his father know he was on his way.  
  
"Admiral, what´s going on? Are you murdering someone?"  
  
The Admiral cursed again, this time his son, stood up and practically ran away.  
  
When Tom got into the kitchen, it was only one person there. A young Klingon girl, her Starfleet cadett uniform atained by cocoa.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked with a *very* hostile look on her face.  
  
"I´m Tom paris. Would you please come with me before the Admiral comes back with a phaser?"  
  
"B´Elanna Torres. Can he do that? Return with a phaser?"  
  
"He´s insane, he can do anything."  
  
He slipped an arm around her slim waist and led her out of the kitchen, up the long stairs and to his own messy room.  
  
"You can take my bed." He said and pointed at it, which probably was very unnecessary if she weren´t blind.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I´ve already gotten enough sleep for one night. And besides I´ve got an S/A to write till tomorrow, 5000 words."  
  
"Wow. Can you do that till tomorrow?"  
  
"Piece of cake. How´s that uniform?"  
  
"Impregnant with cocoa."  
  
"We´ll go to my sister, she´ll lens you a clean pyjamas and some fresh clothes for tomorrow."  
  
"But won´t she ask?"  
  
"She won´t ask you anyway. Let´s go."  
  
They went up another pair of stairs to a door completely covered with stickers.  
  
Tom stoppes in front of it and explained, "I´m the only one who´s got my room on the second floor, except my dad of course. We´ve got lots of guest rooms, so if you want to use one of those instead of my bed you can do it."  
  
"No, I think I´ll be safer with you."  
  
Tom was about to tell her that his father wouldn´t care if his son was in the room, but instead he knocked on his sisters door.  
  
A moment later a tired blonde/black haired girl in a red pyjamas opened the door the two people outside stepped in.  
  
If her door had been covered with stickers, it was nothing compared to the walls in her room. From floor to ceiling filled with posters of aything you can imagine. She had anything from seashells to guns on her walls.  
  
"What is it, bro?" She asked, tired.  
  
"Do you have some clothes and a pyjamas to lend her?" He asked her and made a motion towards B´Elanna.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." She opened a closet.  
  
"I hope you like pink, cause I´ve got a shirt that would fit you perfect."  
  
After she´d been in the closet for a while she handed B´Elanna a green silk pyjamas, a neonpink shirt, as she said, a pair of black jeans and socks, a vest and a belt with an USA flag made of pearls at the buckle.  
  
After shooting a look at B´Elanna´s dirty uniform she pointed towards a door, almost hidden under all those posters.  
  
"You can take a shower here and change into that pyjamas. It´s towels and stuff in there."  
  
B´Elanna understood that the little door led to a bathroom, nooded and walked over to it. Before stepping in she said "Thank you," and gotan impatient handmovement towards the closed door as an answer. Admiral Paris´ daughter wanted to go back to sleep again. B´Elanna hurried to take a quick shower in the small cosy bathroom and change into that lovely green pyjamas.  
  
While she did all that, the Paris siblings had a talk outside.  
  
"One night stand, Tom?"  
  
He chuckled a little, "Yeah, for Dad."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"As you know I´ve got my bedroom only a few doors away from Dad´s, he probably wants to keep me in sight, and I´ve suspected for a long time that he´s sleeping with cadets. Only this time, this girl screamed for help, and I thought it was a good time to step in."  
  
"So he didn´t - do anything?"  
  
"No, he didn´t have the time."  
  
His sister made a sound very similar to a growl and in that moment his newfound  
  
friend opened the bathroom door and stepped out.  
  
Tom gave his sister a fast hug, grabed B´Elanna´s arm and took her back to his room again.  
  
"Get some sleep now." He sommanded, and she obeyed him. When she woke up four hours later she saw him sitting in a wickerchair by the window, writing on a PADD.  
  
"How´s your S/A?"  
  
He jerked and looked surprised at her, then he seemed to remember who she was and answered, "I´ll have time to finich it at lunch. Come on, put on your clothes and I´ll give you a ride to the Academy."  
  
So he did, after breakfast of course, and B´Elanna never saw him again, until one day a long time after she´d left the Academy.  
  
It was their first day in the Delta Quadrant, their first day at Voyager.  
  
She and the other Maquis walked around the ship. When they came to the Bridge, B´Elanna shot a look at Voyagers young pilot ,and gasped.  
  
  
  
Ended. 


End file.
